Vacía
by nurichany
Summary: Y después de todo, te sientes vacía por no tener un sentimiento como el amor, y decides que puedes dar sexo para recibir amor... pero al final de cuentas tal vez, sólo tal vez logras encontrar el amor... AU


**Hola amigos! Qué tal? Bueno sinceramente éste es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió una noche de desvelo cuando debía estar estudiando jajaja pero bueno eséro que les guste...**

**Sin más disfrútenla...**

**Y ya lo saben los personajes son del Gran Kishimoto-sama! te amamos Kishi!**

Sentirte vacía en ocasiones tiene precedentes. En el pasado te usaron y desecharon, en el pasado sonreíste para quien querías y después le lloraste por la misma razón, en el pasado amaste y odiaste, sufriste y lo superaste, pero la verdad es que después de mucho tiempo, te das cuenta que la realidad es y siempre será que los hombres y las mujeres son seres opuestos.

Te has planteado la pregunta de si ellos son demasiado primitivos o las mujeres son demasiado sensibles. Te das cuenta que los hombres siempre sucumben al deseo sin importar cuánto amen a la mujer que esté con ellos. Si bien hay mujeres que cumplen con esa misma regla y hay pocos hombres que la rompen, al final de cuentas los porcentajes terminan en un uno a mil.

Pero decides que con el tiempo tal vez ames, y es que eres exigente, no quieres a cualquiera de los que te mira hoy en día, inclusive te has convertido en una despistada de primera para evitar darte cuenta que muchos hombres te observan, observan tu risa, tus movimientos, tus gestos. Te observan y tú has decidido que no quieres observar a nadie. Te centras en tus metas, te fijas ideales, tienes orgullo de mujer y decides que no serás como todas: no sueñas con casarte, no sueñas con una familia, no sueñas con un bebé y nunca te has planteado la posibilidad de obedecerle a un hombre, porque oh sí, para ti los hombres no han madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar el vivir con una sola pareja por el resto de sus días.

Y decides que lo mejor para ti es vivir en armonía, vivir el día a día, vivir… te acuestas con quien quieres, tomas experiencia y te das cuenta que los hombres sirven para aplacar el hambre de tu carne. Decides darte de comer de cuando en cuando y que será con hombres atractivos y discretos.

Pero llega la época en la que te das cuenta que en definitiva a veces tener cariño de un hombre es necesario, te das cuenta que puedes dar sexo a cambio de un poco de amor de vez en vez. Y te topas con muchos pocos hombres.

Y llegas al punto en que tu pobre corazón se ilusiona. Tu jefe. El hombre que está enfrente de ti dando una conferencia en la acaudalada empresa Uchiha con la que quieren llegar a un trato. Tu jefe, un hombre de tu edad, cabello largo castaño, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos plateados de los que quedas embobada cada vez que los ves, sí, tu jefe Neji Hyuga, heredero del prestigio Hyuga. Tu jefe un hombre conocido por su memoria fotográfica y sus múltiples carreras, ése es tu jefe, el cual nunca sonríe, casi no habla y de la cual tú eres su asistente personal.

Y por eso te reprimes mentalmente el sentir ese obseso enamoramiento hacia él. En definitiva si él se enterara de lo desconcentrada que te trae te daría las gracias y el adiós, y esa para ti no es una opción.

El contrato es un éxito, y van de regreso a la empresa. Llegas a su oficina y le vas diciendo los pendientes del día. De pronto él te toma de la muñeca que estaba sobre unos documentos importantes. Se voltea hacia ti, te mira intensamente y de la nada te besa, y no es cualquier beso, es un beso cargado de deseo.

Y entonces, eres débil.

Te dejas llevar por la agradable sensación, por tu propio deseo, por tu propio amor, que si bien sabes que es unilateral, decides que lo mejor es seguir este juego.

Se besan una y otra y otra vez, de pronto los besos dejan de ser suficientes, te sube en el escritorio lleno de papeles, los cuales ha tirado en un hábil movimiento de su brazo.

Comienza besar tu cuello, y poco a poco desabrocha tu blusa, hasta dejarte solo con la falda de vestir y el brasier de encaje negro. Y tú no te quedas atrás, su saco, corbata y camisa están en el piso junto a tu blusa, poco a poco los dos quedan desnudos. Se miran, él no te dice nada.

La empresa está vacía. No hay quien los detenga. Las envestidas son fuertes, y a ti te gusta esa manera suya de envestirte, no te molesta su rudeza, no te incomoda el lugar, simplemente te dejas llevar.

Se viene dentro de ti, y lo abrazas mientras el grito de un orgasmo se deja salir por tu boca. El te besa. Se separan y él te vuelve a mirar lleno de lujuria y pasión.

Se visten sin decir una sola palabra. Has roto tu regla principal, pero aún así callas a tu consciencia y sigues vistiéndote, hablas de trivialidades mientras salen de la oficina.

El se ofrece a llevarte y tú aceptas gustosa.

Llegan a tu casa, le invitas a pasar y el acepta. Tu hogar no es muy lujosa pero tampoco te falta nada, el observa detenidamente tu casa, le ofreces un café y él solo asiente. Se quedan en silencio.

Cuando regresas él está con una fotografía de ti y de tus padres en sus manos, la observa detenidamente.

-Ellos eran unas grandes personas.- le dices mientras te sientas a su lado y colocas en café en la mesita de centro de tu sala.- Murieron cuando yo tenía 10 años, una edad bastante problemática a decir verdad, y bueno, ya sabes, estuve en orfanatos hasta que crecí y pude mantenerme a mí misma, yo costeé mi carrera y heme aquí como tu asistente.- dices con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Has pasado por mucho.-dice él de pronto, sorprendiéndote a sobre manera la situación, y él prosigue.- yo también perdí a mis padres, mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre murió a mis 6 años, pero mi tío me tomó bajo su tutela y desde entonces he trabajado con él en la empresa.

-Desde muy pequeño?- preguntas curiosa

-Bueno, cuando era más joven lo ayudaba en su casa con mis primas, era como su protector.- asientes, ya habías escuchado de la timidez de Hinata Hyuga.- y bueno él decidió que de mayor trabajaría con él en las empresas.

-Eres una gran persona.- dices tranquilamente mientras lo miras a los ojos.- En verdad que todo el éxito que tienes te lo has ganado, eres sorprendente.- dices con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Te mira tranquilamente y te agradece con un asentimiento de cabeza, se toma el café que le has ofrecido mientras preparas la cena, la cual no será de las más caras del lugar pero bueno, te esmeras. Lo llamas a cenar y él nuevamente accede, se sienta en tu mesa y come tu cena, estás extasiada por la sensación que esto provoca en ti.

De pronto él se vuelve hacia ti y habla, hoy al parecer, hablará solo por y para ti.

-Tenten, tienes novio?- y su pregunta te descoloca, estás muy nerviosa, tu corazón late desbocado y tus mejillas se sonrojan.

-Para nada Neji-san.- le respondes de manera tranquila, ésa pregunta ha sido inesperada

-¿Porqué?- y te mira a los ojos mientras come tranquilamente. Éstas avergonzada y en aprietos, y ésa es una combinación que pocas veces ha existido en ti.

-Pues, al parecer no soy muy atractiva al sexo opuesto.- respondes a manera tranquila y sonriente. Él te observa curioso, como analizando tus palabras.

-Escuché que estabas saliendo con Kankuro del piso 3.- te responde mientras te ve seriamente. Y tu respondes tontamente embobada.

-No. Él me ha pedido varias citas, eso es cierto, he accedido a dos, también es cierto, pero realmente no quiero nada con él, simplemente es como un buen amigo.

-Ya veo.- responde más tranquilo

-Y tú? Neji-san tienes novia o prometida?- preguntas con un nudo en el estómago, el cual ignoras y presientes que tal vez la respuesta no te agrade.

-Ninguna de las dos.- responde tranquilamente, en ese instante sonríes tontamente y el te observa curioso. "Mierda" piensas, lo has estropeado.

-Pero eres un hombre guapo, atractivo, inteligente y caballeroso, todo lo que una buena mujer puede desear, no dudaría que muchas damas de sociedad desearan estar con usted.- hablas y hablas y hablas y mentalmente te reprimes por hablar de más.

-Si bien todo lo que dices es verdad, hace algún tiempo hay una sola chica que atrae mis pensamientos.- y esa respuesta de descoloca y tu mirada se torna triste.

-Ya veo…- respondes con tristeza, y por milésima vez en la noche él te ve curioso.

-Si bien esta chica no es una dama de sociedad, es una dama. Es de mi edad, es muy atractiva, muy jovial, es alegre, un tanto testaruda, impulsiva, pero es muy trabajadora, es agradable, con ella puedo estar horas en silencio y no es incómodo.- y te ve fijamente. Te sonrojas a morir y no puedes evitar pensar que habla de ti, no lo interrumpes, lo sigues escuchando.- es simplemente encantadora. Jamás había conocido a alguien sin igual.

-Debería decirle lo que siente.- respondes con temor, puesto que estás muy nerviosa, jamás tu jefe había hablado tanto contigo ni con nadie. Esto es todo un acontecimiento y si bien puede que tú no seas esa mujer, deseas con fervor que él pueda ser feliz.

-Tienes razón.- y por primera vez en años sonríe, nunca en todos tus años de trabajo le había visto sonreír abiertamente y entonces se para y se encamina hacia ti.- Tenten…- te ve directamente a los ojos y sin más te besa, en un beso lleno de pasión y de amor. Te sorprende y sin más, como tonta enamorada le correspondes el beso. Y cuando al fin se separan para tomar aire.- Te amo.- y esas únicas dos palabras hacen que tu llanto se libere, ríes y lloras al mismo tiempo mientras él con sus manos seca tranquilamente tus lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo…

Y se besan, porqué los besos son los métodos para demostrar amor más simples y más certeros que existen, las palabras son insuficientes y las letras son banales. Pero los besos se graban en la piel, porque si son con amor, son de esos que jamás se olvidan.

Porque después de esa noche, ya no estás vacía, puedes sentirlo, ese agujero de tu pobre corazón se ha visto reemplazado por el amor que se profesan tú y tu jefe. Y si al mundo no le gusta, el mundo puede irse mucho al carajo, pues lucharás porque esta felicidad dure lo que tenga que durar.

**FIN**

**Qué les pareció? Ya sé! Algo cursi! Es que ando cursi porque he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo tener novio... jajaja... bueno la verdad es que me esmeré mucho para escribirles esta historia porque ya entré a la universidad y qué creen? Estudio Medicina! (aunque no me crean! :P) y bueno estoy comenzando mi tercer año y ya no me será posible escribir muy seguido... En verdad lo siento chicos, pero eso sí! No duden que trataré de darme mi tiempo y regalarles una de mis historias! Los quiero mucho! Sin más me despido de ustedes y si pueden por favor! Déjenme un Review! Gracias! Bye bye! Un besote!**


End file.
